


Newest Generation of Avatar

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Avatar Cycle, Betrothal Necklace (Avatar), Canonical Character Death, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/F, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied Korra/Asami Sato, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marriage Proposal, Order of the White Lotus, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: The Avatar's cycle must continue, regardless of who the previous one leaves behind.
Relationships: Asami Sato & Original Female Character(s), Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 65





	Newest Generation of Avatar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/gifts).



> Asami did join the White Lotus a year after Korra's death just for a chance to see the next Avatar. Asami is 79 and has been in the Order for roughly five years meaning Korra may have died young.

The Earth Kingdom was always a beautiful place in the world. Ba Sing Se was especially beautiful, especially this time of year.

However, the Order wasn't there to take in the sights or appreciate the beauty. No, they were there for a certain someone in the city. A reincarnation, if you will.

Asami took a deep breath and entered the small home, smiling softly when she noticed the young girl playing with her siblings. The old woman took a seat at the table as a young man approached with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for coming, I know this might not be easy for you. Especially given that you were close to her." The man said, setting a cup of tea down.

"I've missed her for seven years. I wouldn't give this chance to anyone else, bring her over." Asami replied, taking a sip of her tea as the man walked away to bring his daughter over.

Asami pulled out the small box and set it on the table, watching fondly as the young girl sat at the table. "You must be Ria. I brought some things you might be interested in." She smiled lightly as she opened the box to reveal three items.

A small wooden figurine, a cloth, and a Water Tribe Betrothal Necklace sat in the box. Asami leaned forward in her seat a little, watching Ria curiously. "Do any of these seem familiar to you? Like you've seen them before?" She asked softly.

Ria reached into the box and pulled the necklace out, a big grin appearing on her face as she held it out to Asami. Her large green eyes shined happily and with an all-too familiar glint of mischief.

Asami smiled softly, tears building up in her eyes as her mind flashed back to the day she put that necklace around Korra's neck.

* * *

_"So why'd you wanna bring me here?" Korra asked, raising a brow at Asami as the other woman took her arm._

_"Well, I have a surprise. Your parents... helped me with a project out here." Asami replied, releasing Korra's arm. She turned Korra to face her and got on a knee, reaching into the pocket of her coat. "I wanted to do this right. By your tradition, even though you're not a stickler for it."_

_Korra's eyes widened in pure shock and amazement as Asami held the necklace up to her, clapping a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming into the night. She mentally chided herself and lowered her hand from her mouth, smiling broadly. "Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! A thousand hundred million times YES!" She shrieked, pulling Asami to her feet for a fierce kiss._

_Korra pulled back from the kiss and wiped away the tears, smiling giddily as Asami slipped behind her. Her heart soared as she felt the necklace go around her neck, her fingers gently brushing over the pendant. She felt the gear and water symbol that was etched into the jewelry with a large grin on her face._

_"I love you, Korra. Always have, always will."_

* * *

Asami smiled softly as the memory came to an end, wiping at her eyes with a smile. She cleared her throat and put a hand on the new Avatar's shoulder, smiling as if she was actually seeing Korra one more time and not a reincarnation.

"Hello, Korra."


End file.
